


Cheerful

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Dark, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junko admires Sayaka as she dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheerful

That face, usually perfectly sculpted, looked unnatural on her face. It was as if the idol below her was wearing a poorly fitting mask.

Junko ran a finger down her lip, the tip of her finger staining bright pink.

Blue eyes stared back at her, wide and somehow still full of life. Something kept Sayaka alive, even after what happened to her.

"What is it?" Junko whispered, leaning forward. "Can't you tell me?"

She doubted that the girl actually could. The idol looked tired, and any energy that she had left would soon vanish. Death was so close, and Junko would not allow the girl escape.

"Don't worry," she whispered.

Worry ran through the blue eyes, and the girl parted her mouth slightly. Junko placed a red fingernail over her soft pink lips.

"There's no need to be afraid." Junko grinned. "You're only going to die." Her eyes wondered over the letters on the wall. "You'll be with your band soon."

When she had come in, Leon was gone. He was probably already planning his way out of this.

"Don't worry," Junko whispered. "He can never hurt you again."

She couldn't be sure if Sayaka heard her. Junko stood, leaving the body in a heap on the floor. She hadn't expected her to be the first to go; it was a shame, really. Junko had seen her music videos, those overly peppy, clearly planned videos. Oh, the idol had always looked so happy.

All she had wanted was to wipe that smile off of the girl's face herself.

Junko shook her head; she needed to stop dawdling. There was business that needed to be attended to.


End file.
